Carlton Lassiter Goes to a Costume Party
by pineapple-dalek
Summary: Shawn is throwing a Halloween Party and Beth is all for it. Now if only she can convince the stubborn, anti-social detective to go. *Dialogue only story* Could be considered story 4 in the Miss March Adventures


Happy Halloween!

This idea came to me a couple days ago and I just thought, what the heck! I thought about making it longer, but I've got too many stories going right now and this seems good enough to stand on it's own.

This takes place after story 3, which I have yet to start posting on either accounts and I'll get to story 2 hopefully this week.

This could be considered a crossover, but not really.

It would help if you've read "Carlton Lassiter Meets a New Friend" but it's not really necessary.

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not affiliated with Psych or any other show or product and only own my plot idea and original character.

This just goes back and forth between Carlton and Beth. I hope no one gets lost...

* * *

><p>"Beth! For the last time, I am not going!"<p>

"But Carlton!"

"I do not do Halloween Parties."

"Why not? They are so much fun! Probably even better than Christmas Parties!"

"For one, I do not wear costumes!"

"What about your civil war costume?"

"That is an authentic Civil War General uniform! Not a costume."

"Come on! The outfit that I picked out for you is barely even a costume."

"That's besides the point! I don't want to go to any Halloween party! Especially if Spencer is the one throwing it!"

"Please! For me!"

"No! And no amount of begging and pleading from you is going to change my mind."

"At least for an hour? Then we can leave if you want."

"…"

"Or a half hour. Please!"

"…"

"Carlton?"

"…"

"Please don't make me go by myself!"

"Fine!"

"Yay!"

"So what's this 'barely a costume' that you have for me?"

"Hang on…Ta da!"

"…"

"What do you think?"

"I don't know. What am I suppose to be?"

"The 9th doctor, of course."

"Really? I think I would look more like a biker."

"Well, if you want to be a biker, than that's totally possible. Just tear off the sleeves, add some patches and buttons, maybe a few tattoos…."

"No thanks."

"Good. Because a biker would so not fit into the 80's theme."

"It's an 80's themed party?"

"Yeah, didn't I tell you?"

"No but how is the 9th doctor related to the 80's? I thought he didn't show up until 2005 or something."

"Dude! He travels all through space and time, he can be in the 80's if he wants to be! Besides, the Doctor was totally around in the 80's! Incarnations 5-7 were in the 80's."

"Then why can't I be one of them?"

"Because with your buzz cut and big ears, you have to be the 9th."

"I do not have big ears!"

"Maybe not, but they do stick out, just like the 9th doctor."

"…"

"If you keep glaring at me like that, you can go as Mr Bean."

"He was in the 90's, not 80's."

"So?"

"Who are you suppose to be anyways?"

"Donna Noble, fastest temp in Chiswick!"

"I thought that she traveled with the 10th doctor?"

"She did."

"But you're having me go as the 9th doctor. Shouldn't you be one of his companions?"

"Well, that's not very fair to me! The 9th doctor only really had Rose and Captain Jack. And even though I would love to be Capt Jack, I don't have the right, um charisma, I guess, for him."

"What about Rose?"

"I'm not really a fan of hers. I mean, I like her, she's alright. I just don't want to be her. Donna is awesome and badass, plus I've got the hair for it. Besides, Rose was in love with the Doctor while Donna was his best friend. Just like our relationship!"

"Okay, okay! When does this party start?"

"Oh, um…10 minutes ago?"

"Great. I'm going to be late for a party I don't even want to go to."

"Hey! It's not a dinner party where everything is on a schedule! We just show up, socialize for a bit, eat some food and then leave. No big deal."

"Whatever. Let me go get changed and then we can go."

"Yay! Thanks Carly!"

"Don't call me Carly! Or I might change my mind about going!"

"Hehehe."

* * *

><p>Yeah...<p>

Basically, this all stemmed from me not finding a costume this year, (not that I have anyplace to wear it, and how Lassie could possibly pull off the 9th doctor.


End file.
